


Aladdia

by fanciful_fan



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Little Sisters, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents Aladdin and Jasmine (Disney), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_fan/pseuds/fanciful_fan
Summary: You have probably heard or watched the story of Aladdin, but what would it be like if he had a younger sister?In this story, I write about some interesting things that could have happened. The story follows the main plot of "Aladdin"Enjoy and please review
Relationships: Aladdin & Jasmine (Disney), Aladdin (Disney) & Jasmine (Disney) & Original Child Character(s), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! please read and review!!

Chapter 1

Aladdia was three when her parents died in a war, Aladdin and his family took her in. Sadly, Aladdin father vanished, and his mother died. Aladdin and Aladdia were on their own. Thankfully, they did have Abu, their monkey, to keep them in order. It all started on a normal day in Agrabah. Aladdin is seven-teen years old, and Aladdin, three years younger. 

“Stop thief.” Cried a guard. Aladdin and I had done it again. We had only stolen one loaf of bread, it wasn’t that big of a deal. “All this for a loaf of bread?” Aladdin asked as we ran swiftly past a vendor. We had made that saying into a inside joke, due to us stealing this all the time “I guess” I said, as abu and I shrugged our shoulders. The market place was beautiful in the afternoon, it was cool and refreshing. People were running out of food, the vendors had pretty good business today. It was also the best time to glad a bit to eat. We ran from one side of the market to another, dodging guards as we went. Those guards were always on our tail; as soon as we would lose one, anywhere one came. We lost the guards after we ran into a dark street. Finally we sat down to eat. “Here’s to us, we did it again” said Aladdin, while breaking the bread. As we all were about to take the biggest bite possible, for we have eaten in a day. Aladdin saw three children sitting on the other side of the street. They were quite petit, and looked very sad. They looked like they hadn’t eaten in days. Aladdin stopped abu and me, knowing that we should give it to the children. Abu was so hungry that he just bite right in, while sneering at Aladdin. Aladdin stood up, walked over to the children, and handed them the bread. I decided to follow, the children are so young, and Aladdin and I steal almost out of habit. Abu also gave his bread to the children, after hesitating for quite awhile. The children liked abu. They petted his hair and played with him for quite a while. It was getting late, so we headed home. “One day, we’ll live in a palace” Aladdin said while looking out the window of our house. He says that all the time, probably to keep his hopes up. Ever since Aladdin was young, his longed to be in a palace, with servants and piles of food, nothing to do, and all being together. Abu and I sat down, we loved listening to Aladdin, but we were really tired. Abu fell asleep almost instantly. I stayed up to listen to Aladdin. He was a big brother to me. He was so kind, and sacrificed so most for me. So I had to do something for him. After a while, his longing for a palace became a bit boring, so I fell asleep also. That, my friends, was just another day for us, and how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2; The Palace

Chapter 2

The next day, we decided to head to the market early on. The sun was rising high above the market place. We saw all types of food. Today they had fish, sugar dates, melons, figs, and bread. We were hungry for a melon today, so we started thinking of a plan. “What if you distract the sales man?” I asked Aladdin, honestly that was our normal strategy. “No, I think you should distract him as I get a melon.” Answered Aladdin, he always got the finally say. Abu wanted to be part of the action, so he started complaining and pointing to himself. “But what about Abu?” I asked after noticing Abu going crazy over there. “Well………. May be he could steal the melon, and i’ll be plan B if it doesn’t work.” Reply Aladdin. Abu was nodding his head up and down in approval. “Alright, let’s do it.” I said as Aladdin and Abu jumped on to the awning over the stand. I started walking up to the merchant and asked how much a melon was. Abu leaned down and grabbed one. As the merchant frantically tired to find the best melon and an asking price, I slipped away to meet Aladdin and Abu on the awning. “Nice work.” Said Aladdin. Abu started bowing. “Definitely one of our better steals.” I replied. We all spilt it, with Abu getting the most, like normal. “Look at the palace, it so beautiful” Aladdin said longingly while finishing his third of the melon. “The palace is gorgeous” I said, oh how I longed to find a way to get Aladdin a palace. Aladdin dreamed of going inside the palace, trust me, he tells me all the time. Aladdin hopped off the awning with Abu and I following . “Abu” I whispered as aladdin started walk off to find something to do. “I’m going in the palace, I want Aladdin’s dream to come true, cover for me.” Abu shook his head, but I had already started off on my quest to make Aladdin’s dream come true. While I approached the palace, a merchant was entering the palace gate, it was my opportunity to get in. The palace was huge, gold, and gorgeous. All the rooms had high ceilings, and where very open. First I found my way to, I think, the throne room. It was big with stairs at the back. It had long flags hanging from the ceiling. The throne was large, with gold accents and a Rudy in the middle of the throne back. Suddenly an alarm went off, guards started chasing me. I tried very room I could to escape. Finally I found a door that was unlocked. I went in, it was a gorgeous little blue. “Excuse me?” I heard from behind me, it sounds like a young lady. I turned around to see a beautiful lady with long silky black hair, louses lashes, and a gorgeous light blue top with haram pants. “I-I-I’m sorry” I said, I was staring with awe, she was beautiful. “Who are you?” She asked. She was very calm and very controlled. “I’m Aladdia.” I said, I was shocked she didn’t call the guards on me, most people would. “You’re not supposed to be in the palace.” She said. I was sure after that comment she would call the guards, Instead she curtsied and introduces herself. “Jasmine, princess of Agrahbah.” She said straightening her stand. “Princess?” I said as I started to bow. “No need.” She said, grabbing my forearm and pulling me up. “Why didn’t you fall the guards?” I asked, it was a question on my mind. “Why, I normally don’t get to see people, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a giant smile on her face. “Where are you from?” She asked, noticing my clothes. I didn’t know what to see, if I told her I was a “street rat”, as the guards say, she would get scared. “I’m from the market place.” I said with a sigh, that could of gone terribly wrong. “Tell me about your family.” She said as she started to sit down on a giant blue chair, and motioned me to join her. “Well, my parents died when I was young,” I started “But another family took me in. Sadly, the host parents died also, leaving me and Aladdin on our own….”  
“Aladdin?” She asked. “ who’s that?”  
“Well, he’s kinda my brother, he is older, quiet handsome, and very strong.” I answered, I know if she wanted to see him, Aladdin could see the palace. My quest was doing quiet well, I must admit. “Tell me more.” Jasmine said. I started off again telling her all I could about Aladdin. 

Meanwhile.... Aladdin and Abu were traveling though the market, when Aladdin finally realized I wasn’t there. “Where’s Aladdia?” Aladdin asked look at Abu. Abu just stood there hoping he wouldn’t have to tell. “Aladdia?” Aladdin yelled, “Aladdia? Where could she be?” Some merchants walked up to Aladdin asking if he needed help. “I can’t find Aladdia, you know my sister.” He said starting to panic. “To bad.” One merchant said, “one street rat lost, the better.” All the merchants apparently thought that was funny. The merchants left providing little help. “Abu!” Aladdin said angrily with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. “where is she?”   
Abu hesitated, he didn’t want to tell, but he pointed to the palace with a sigh. “She could be killed.” Aladdin said part angrily, and part scared. He started to run toward the palace, thinking up a way to get inside.

“How come you and Aladdin are so close? Do you to ever fight?” Jasmine asked. She seemed quiet into this Aladdin. “Well, Aladdin and I know we can’t live without each other, we tried to once though.” I said, memories were filling into my head.  
“How?” Jasmine asked, “What happened?”  
“Well, I decided I could live on my own, and started across the Sahara, I was maybe 9, so I was young and quiet dumb, now I’m old and dumb.” I started laughing more like giggling, jasmine joined me. That, honestly, was probably one of the funniest things I’ve said in a while. “anyway, Half way through, I fainted and woke up in a camp. All I wanted then was to be with Aladdin again. I sent a message to him explaining what happened and that I was coming back. To keep our hopes up, we’d sing a song, as soon as the moon was over our heads. It would be hard to keep my hopes of returning to him if we didn’t. I most likely wouldn’t even be here if we didn’t keep our hopes up.”   
I explained, then all the school days when I just longed to be on the streets of Agrahab filled my head.  
“Wow, I’ve never even been out side the palace walls.” Jasmine said, she looked really sad, almost devastated.  
“Come with me to Agrahab.” I said, “You would be safe, Aladdin and I would help you.”  
“But what if this Aladdin doesn’t want to help?” She asked, I could see she wanted to leave the palace but was worried.  
“He will” I said reassuringly, “Trust me”  
Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.   
“Hide” Jasmine said as she pushed me into a giant room with a tub type thingy. That room was a dark blue with gorgeous curtains draping from the ceiling.  
Jasmine opened the door. “Excuse me,” a manly voice said “Have you seen me friend Aladdia?”   
“Aladdin” I screamed as a ran out of the room and right up into his arms. We hugged for a while, even minutes away from each other felt like an eternity.  
He lowered me down and stood me on the floor with a tight almost painful grip on my arms. “Don’t ever, ever, ever leave again, do you understand!?” Aladdin scolded, as he slowly let go of his grip. Jasmine made a slight cough. “Oh,” I said leaving Aladdin’s grip as I started to intrude Jasmine. “Aladdin this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is Aladdin” I said with a wink as I looked at jasmine. “Pleased to meet you.” Jasmine said as she slowly curtsy. “You too” Aladdin said “wait, aren’t you Princess Jasmine?” Aladdin asked curiously. “Yes, I am” Jasmine said. “Wow” Aladdin said looking star struck, he had never liked a girl before, I knew that, he looked at Jasmine longingly. I was the only girl he had ever thought was beautiful, but his eyes told me that Jasmine was the prettiest being he had ever seen. They stared at each other for quite a while before Jasmine quickly turned away to brake the stare. I know, from watching girls in the market, that when a girl acts like that, she obviously has a crush. I so longed for Jasmine to invite Aladdin back into the palace. There was a moment of awkward silence, so I nudged Aladdin on his shoulder. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Jasmine.” He softly said, there was a tone of fear in his voice. He looked out his shoes.  
“So Aladdin,” Jasmine said, “Is it true Aladdia ran away one time?”   
“Yess” Aladdin said. He said it part laughing and part confused. He looked at me with wonder and concern in his eyes. It was like he was asking what all I told Jasmine. I just winked and let Jasmine continue her question.  
“Sooo, What song did you sing?” Jasmine asked.  
“We would sing the song: Desert Moon, it was true for us, and kept our spirits high.” Aladdin answered, he stared dazing of, almost like he was lost in Jasmine’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3; Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin officialy meets Jasmine! yay!! a little different from the original but hey thats okay, right?

Chapter 3   
Aladdin and Jasmine were looking at each other for a while, both lost in each other’s eyes. “Aladdia!” Aladdin angrily said, as he stared at me, the type of stare your mom will give you when you did something wrong. “I thought I told you NEVER to leave me.” Aladdin growled. “Can’t you ever listen?” He questioned, concern and anger filled his eyes. Jasmine was looking at me with wonder, I suppose she never experienced angry siblings. “I’m sorry Aladdin, I didn’t know you’d get so frustrated.” I said, I knew he was angry, hopefully he would calm down, and soon. He just looked at me like a bull looks at a toreador. He walked forward almost in slow motion. I couldn’t stop looking at his piercing eyes. “Sorry, isn’t enough. One day you’re gonna get hurt, and then what? What will you do?” Aladdin scolded, he was seriously concerned about me. I knew that, he had told me all his life. Living with only a big brother and a monkey was hard for me. When I was younger, I had always wanted a parent, someone to love and care for me, but also someone to teach me and help me grow. Around age seven, I learned that Aladdin took the role as father, and he took it seriously. He was always looking out for me, and helping me, even though he was only three years older than me. There were many times in the past when someone would pick on me, or make fun of me. Aladdin was always there. I distinctly remember when I was afraid I would hide behind his leg, and hold on for dear life. Aladdin was special to me, he always would be my special big brother. “Aladdia?” I heard Aladdin ask me. I came back to reality just in time. Aladdin moved closer. Quickly, he grabbed my vest and pulled me up to his height, he was about eight inches taller than me. He pulled me up like Razoul does when he thinks he caught another “street rat”. Aladdin stared deep into my soul, his grasp was getting tighter and tighter. “What must I do to you, to get you to LISTEN!!?” “I’m sorry, honest.” I whimpered back, it was a quite soft whimper.  
“I’ve punished you in the past, and I thought you were old enough to not need to be disciplined, but….seeing that you can’t listen to me…” he said, fading off. I’m sure he was just threatening me, but who knows? “Aladdin” Jasmine said softly resting her hand on top of his bulging fore arm.  
“Take care of her later?” She said, there was concern in her eyes. He sighed and let go of his grip slowly placing me back on the floor. I was about to thank Jasmine when I heard a knock on the door.  
“Quick, hide” Jasmine said pushing us into her bathroom, we held our breath as we searched for an escape route if something goes wrong. We heard Jasmine talking to another female voice. This voice was a lower, compassionate voice. Jasmine talked to this person for a while until Jasmine walked into her bathroom. “The coast is clear.” She said smiling. “Who was that?” I asked. Aladdin looked at me with his eyes wide, “Don’t you dare question the princess” was written all over his face. “She is  
my hand maiden, Dalia.” Jasmine said kindly. “We better get going.” Aladdin said noticing the time. In the horizon, the sun was slowly setting over the gorgeous blue ocean. Aladdin and I left promising Jasmine that tomorrow we’d take her to the market and show her our house.

**************************************************************

The walk back to our house was silent. I knew Aladdin was still angry with me. He had the right to be angry at me. What was I thinking, I should have asked his permission. I did get him into the palace, but Aladdin wasn’t thanking me for that now. I guess I should thank him, he could have made me leave, or punished me right there and then. Still, we walked along in silence. How could I tell him I’m sorry? Should I say something? Should I run home? Should I get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness? What should I do?   
“I’m sorry.” I finally said, I could have said more, but frankly, I was afraid too. “I know” Aladdin replied softly, he was looking at the street in front of us. He never once looked at me. “What do you think about Jasmine?” I said quickly trying to start a conversation. I looked at Aladdin, a hot blush creeped up his neck and onto his cheeks. Yet, he didn’t reply he kept looking into the street as if he never heard me. “Well????” I asked again. My voice was timid and soft, but I knew he heard me. “She’s pretty.” He said, he kept looking in front of him without even glancing my way. I knew he didn’t want to talk to me anymore so I kept walking.  
When we finally reached our house, we went inside and got ready for bed. Our house was small and broken down, but it was shelter and its all we needed. I started setting up our beds, which made up of one pillow and two blankets. I slept in the middle of the floor with Abu. Aladdin slept in his own “room” more like a platform near the balcony. While I was making our beds, Aladdin was making us tea. We worked in silence, even Abu didn’t make noise, he knew what was wrong. Aladdin finally finished and handed me a cup of green tea without even looking at me. He sat in the “living area” which was made up of valuables we had…um….. “borrowed” and pillows. I walked over to the living area, which was a couple steps away from my bed, and sat down opposite of Aladdin. “I’m sorry.” I said again. I felt as if it was all I humanly could say. For the first time in quite awhile, Aladdin looked up at me. His eyes looked sorry but annoyed and concerned at the same time. We sat there for a while, he kept looking into my eyes, as if he also didn’t know what to say. All the emotions I had been feeling that day weld up in my heart and mind. I just wanted to cry and tell Aladdin every single thought I had thought that day. I am a teenager, I had a right to cry. I didn’t want to burden Aladdin with my problems, but than again, he had always been there. Questions kept running through my head. Aladdin must have noticed that I was bickering with myself, because he said “C’mon tell me, I know somethings up, I see it in your face and eyes.” I couldn’t hold the tears in anymore, my eyes got watery and I knew I had no choice except tell Aladdin everything. I set my tea down and walked over to Aladdin. He held his arms out. I didn’t know what to do, do I sit beside him? In front of him? Should I tell him I am fine and go to sleep? I really questioned myself way to often and about every little thing. Again, Aladdin saw my questioning face “Come on, don’t just stand there.” he said, he had always known what I needed and when. I sat down beside him, but he wasn’t pleased. He grabbed under my knees and behind my back and set me down on his lap. I felt like a child resting on its mother. Aladdin wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I am so thankful that he cares, and is willing to help me. I couldn’t help myself, I buried my head into his chest and weeped. I don’t even know why I was so emotional, I just was. It felt as if the whole day had gone wrong. I tried to help Aladdin, yet I harmed him in doing so, and I was wondering about everything way to much. After a while I told Aladdin everything I, emotionally, felt that day. All the wondering and all the questions I had asked myself. He still sat there with his arms wrapped around me. He had been listening. “I know you meant good when you went to the palace.” He said his voice was soft and shaky as if he too had been crying. “I know you did it for me,” he continued, “and I know you know the danger, but you must be careful.” He paused as though debating on what to say next, “I love you, and I don’t want you hurt. Remember your school years?” He asked. Oh! How I had dreaded school. I found it boring, yes, I did learn, but I wanted to be in the streets with Aladdin, I wanted to run away from guards, and see the market place. “Yes” I said softly, how could I forget those horrible years. “I sent you there because I loved you, I wanted you to get a good education.” He paused again. “I’m sorry I got angry at you, I was tired and forgot the company we were in, and the situation.” He said slowly, as if he was choosing each and every word. “but you know better than that, I have tried to teach you how to behave and how to act even though we are poor. I Love you, and I know today hasn’t been you’re best day.” He said. He was looking at me as I sat there. With those last couple words, I couldn’t hold my last little bit of emotions in, tears started to softly roll down my cheek, I had been looking into Aladdin’s deep brown eyes. My throat felt tight. Aladdin wiped away one of the tears rolling down my cheek. His hand was soft and gentle, I felt like a precious doll. “I can’t let your actions go unpunished or you will never learn, I love you, but I’m not going to punish you today. I will think, but right now, you need love, and you need sleep” he said the last part with a bit of a laugh. His eyes were soft and showed the care he had. He hugged me tighter, pulling me close to him. “Thank you” I said softly, my throat still dry and my words were course. “I love you too.” I said, he was so kind, and the best brother, who took a father role, ever. I stayed in his arms a while longer. “Do you like Jasmine?” I finally said, I thought Jasmine was sweet but what if Aladdin likes her more than me and forgets about me? He pulled me away from him just enough so that I could look into his deep eyes. “Why?” He asked, he softly stared into my eyes. “No reason.” I replied quickly, looking away from him. “Sure.” He said sarcastically. “C’mon tell me the truth.” I looked back at him, I didn’t want to tell him what I thought. I wanted him to live happily, if I tell him that I don’t want him to like Jasmine, he won’t. “Well…….” I started, there was fear written all over my face. “You don’t want me to leave you?” Aladdin asked. I looked up into his eyes. They looked compassionate. “How did you know?” I said stately “I love you, I don’t want you to leave, or forget about me.” I said quietly, I wanted Aladdin to hear but at the same time I didn’t. “I wouldn’t leave you, even if it cost me my life. I love you.” He replied I knew he meant what he said. I could hear it. “Bedtime!” Aladdin said. He seemed to be getting tired too. I started to get up, but he held me in. “I will.” He said while slowly getting up from the floor. He carried me over to my bed and lay me in it. He grabbed up the blankets and tucked me into bed. “Night” he said softly and with that, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4; First Date

Chapter 4; first date  
I woke up in the morning to the gently rays of the sun streaming through the giant window in our house. Aladdin hummed a tune softly and Abu snored like the daylights. The beautiful aroma of fresh bread filled the air. I quickly stretches and got up. “Morning sleepy head.” Aladdin stated brightly. I yawned and replied “yeah”. Aladdin quickly spun around from the table he was working at. I rubbed my eyes while backing up slightly. Aladdin picked me up a throw me into a pile of pillows. I instantly woke up from the impacted of hitting the pillows. Aladdin chuckles slightly and helped me up unto my feet. We quickly started eating breakfast. After a while Aladdin piped up, “oh! I was thinking about your punishment…….. and I think i’m gonna have to paddle you..” He stated a bit ashamed. “NO! No no no.” I screamed. We soon had a discussion about punishments and why and blah blah blah but after a while we went to meet up with Princess Jasmine in the market place. Abu and I agonizingly had to watch Aladdin make sweet comments about Jasmine at every little thing. She literally giggled TWENTY-FOUR/SEVEN!!!!! I shipped them at first but now their just annoying. I trudged behind the “couple”. It was painful. Aladdin never included me in anything that day. I felt like I was losing my best friend, my mentor, and my brother. The started off fun but by late evening and almost dusk, I was angry. Angry because Jasmine was taking away my friend. Angry because I had to follow the two. Angry because Aladdin cared more about her. And Angry because all she did was GIGGLE. We were invited to the palace for dinner which was probably the best part of the day. After dinner, Aladdin and Jasmine went out to the balcony. I secretly hid behind a curtain and to my surprise I saw them lean in for a kiss. Tears weld up in my eyes. It was official I lost my best friend. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran all the way home with out stopping. When I do home, I quickly cried into Aladdin’s favorite blanket.


	5. Chapter 5; Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of self hatred, and parental spanking

Chapter 5  
Back at the palace, Aladdin leaned into Jasmine. They had just finished a conversation on love and Aladdin frequently added how he needed Aladdia loved and happy. Jasmine smiled at him brightly, a hint of mystery gleaming in her eyes. Aladdin saw and noticed how everything got slow, it was like time itself had stopped. He felt the beating of his heart get louder and louder until it was more like a booming pound then a melodic beat. Slowly, Jasmine leaned forward. Aladdin did also, shyly looking at her lips. They got closer and closer till they could feel each others breath. Suddenly, the curtains of the balcony swung with an unnatural air, then slowly settling back into their natural position. Aladdin noticed and raced to the balcony. Jasmine followed after him with a pout of her face. Aladdin looked around frantically trying to find the girl that once sat there. He know that Aladdia went out to get fresh air and he had observed that she was gone a long time, but did she leave? Was she kidnapped? Fell off? He didn’t know, and he hated that fact. He sighed deeply and turned to Jasmine. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he stuttered slowly. Jasmine smiled passionately and waited for him to continue. “I guess she left…” Aladdin said. Jasmine nodded, “She doesn’t seem to like me a lot..” Jasmine replied embarrassed. Aladdin stared at her wide eyed then softened, “hey, don’t say that, she’s gonna love you just give her some time.” Jasmine nodded, “i guess you’re right.” At that they quickly hugged, and Aladdin bid farewell to Jasmine. As soon as he was out of the palace, he ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ran as fast as he could, for he knew exactly why Aladdia left and he was ready to make amends. 

********************************************************

I sat in my bed sobbing, Abu by my side. It was official, Aladdin was gone. Soon they would marry then abandon me. No one would want me anyway, I was just a burden, and load to carry around and teach. No one wanted me and I was gonna be fine with it. “She will live, she will deal” I kept repeating to myself, but it didn’t help. Why did I have to be such a troubled kid?! I was about to scream and punch the wall when Aladdin entered. He looked tired, sweat ran down his face, and his hair was disheveled. It was a sad sight to see, but a sight non the less. Aladdin finally gained his exposure and sat down in the living room. “Aladdia.” He said firmly. I walks over slowly and nervously, not wanting to know what he was gonna do. Suddenly, realization clicked. I left without permission. I did it again. I disobeyed, Oh no, no no no. Now I know what he wants, and I’m not ready. Aladdin sat still waiting, “Come here.” I walked very slowly, as slowly as possible actually. Aladdin grabbed my arm and pulled me down over his lap. It sadly was a familiar position, with my stomach down and my bottom up. “Aladdia. You disobeyed again. Yesterday, I said you would be punished for your actions, and today I will be punishing you for todays actions and yesterdays.” Aladdin said firmly. I couldn’t help but wince, I was horrible person. Aladdin raised his hand high above my rear, and I yelp when it came down. He continued to rain swats down on my backside. It was very painful. I yelped and squirmed rapidly as my butt burned. Aladdin eventually slowed down, aiming a few to my sit spot before stoping. By this point I was crying, actually sobbing and wailing, I hadn’t been spanked since I was twelve and it still was no fun. Aladdin pulled me up int his arms, carefully adjusting me so I wouldn’t be sitting on my bottom, and he hugged me close, gently whispering a few complaints and compliments. I soon cried myself to sleep, which is when Aladdin laid me in bed and tucked me in. I slept peacefully till the next morning and so did he.


End file.
